In many internal combustion engines the engine cylinder intake and exhaust valves may be opened and closed by fixed profile cams in the engine, and more specifically by one or more fixed lobes which may be an integral part of each of the cams. The use of fixed profile cams makes it difficult to adjust the timings and/or amounts of engine valve lift to optimize valve opening times and lift for various engine operating conditions, such as different engine speeds.
One method of adjusting valve timing and lift, given a fixed cam profile, has been to incorporate a "lost motion" device in the valve train linkage between the valve and the cam. Lost motion is the term applied to a class of technical solutions for modifying the valve motion proscribed by a cam profile with a variable length mechanical, hydraulic, or other linkage means. In a lost motion system, a cam lobe may provide the "maximum" (longest dwell and greatest lift) motion needed over a full range of engine operating conditions. A variable length system may then be included in the valve train linkage, intermediate of the valve to be opened and the cam providing the maximum motion, to subtract or lose part or all of the motion imparted by the cam to the valve.
This variable length system (or lost motion system) may, when expanded fully, transmit all of the cam motion to the valve, and when contracted fully, transmit none or a minimum amount of the cam motion to the valve. An example of such a system and method is provided in Hu, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,537,976 and 5,680,841, which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application and which are incorporated herein by reference.
In the lost motion system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,841, an engine cam shaft may actuate a master piston which displaces fluid from its hydraulic chamber into a hydraulic chamber of a slave piston. The slave piston in turn acts on the engine valve to open it. The lost motion system may be a solenoid valve and a check valve in communication with the hydraulic circuit including the chambers of the master and slave pistons. The solenoid valve may be maintained in a closed position in order to retain hydraulic fluid in the circuit. As long as the solenoid valve remains closed, the slave piston and the engine valve respond directly to the motion of the master piston, which in turn displaces hydraulic fluid in direct response to the motion of a cam. When the solenoid is opened temporarily, the circuit may partially drain, and part or all of the hydraulic pressure generated by the master piston may be absorbed by the circuit rather than be applied to displace the slave piston.
Typical lost motion systems have not had the combined capability of providing an adequate fail-safe or "limp home" mode of operation and of providing variable degrees of valve lift over an entire range of cam lobe positions. In previous lost motion systems, a leaky hydraulic circuit could disable the master piston's ability to open its associated valve(s). If a large enough number of valves cannot be opened at all, the engine cannot be operated. Therefore, it is important to provide a lost motion system which enables the engine to operate at some minimum level (i.e., at a limp home level) should the hydraulic circuit of such a system develop a leak. A limp home mode of operation may be provided by using a lost motion system which still transmits a portion of the cam motion through the master and slave pistons and to the valve after the hydraulic circuit therefor leaks or the control thereof is lost. In this manner the most extreme portions of a cam profile can still be used to get some valve actuation after control over the variable length of the lost motion system is lost and the system has contracted to a minimum length. The foregoing assumes of course that the lost motion system is constructed such that it will assume a fully contracted position should control over it be lost and that the valve train will provide the minimum valve actuation necessary to operate the engine when the system is fully contracted. The amount of motion which may be "lost" is limited so that some of the cam motion is transmitted to the engine valve. In this manner the lost motion system may be designed to allow the engine to operate, albeit not optimally, so that an operator can still "limp home" and make repairs. A lost motion system with "limp home" capability may be alternatively referred to as a limited loss motion system.
Kruger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,029 (Sep. 19, 1995), for a Variable Valve Control Arrangement, assigned to Volkswagen AG, discloses a lost motion system which when fully contracted may provide some valve actuation. Kruger does not, however, disclose that the lost motion system may be designed such as to provide limp home capability. Kruger rather discloses a lost motion system which starts from a fully contracted position upon every cycle of the engine. The lost motion system thereby provides a base level of valve actuation when fully contracted, such base level being modifiable only after the lost motion system has been displaced a predetermined distance. It follows therefore that the Kruger lost motion system is undesirably limited to starting from a fully contracted position each engine cycle and cannot vary the amount of lost motion until after the lost motion system has been displaced by a cam motion.
Previous lost motion systems have typically not utilized high speed mechanisms to rapidly vary the length of the lost motion system. Lost motion systems of the prior art have accordingly not been variable such that they may assume more than one length during a single cam lobe motion, or even during one cycle of the engine. By using a high speed mechanism to vary the length of the lost motion system, more precise control may be attained over valve actuation, and accordingly optimal valve actuation may be attained for a wide range of engine operating conditions.
The lost motion system and method of the present invention may be particularly useful in engines requiring valve actuation for both positive power and for compression release retarding and exhaust gas recirculation valve events. Typically, compression release and exhaust gas recirculation events involve much less valve lift than do positive power related valve events. Compression release and exhaust gas recirculation events may however require very high pressures and temperatures to occur in the engine. Accordingly, if left uncontrolled (which may occur with the failure of a lost motion system), compression release and exhaust gas recirculation could result in pressure or temperature damage to an engine at higher operating speeds. Therefore, it may be beneficial to have a lost motion system which is capable of providing control over positive power, compression release, and exhaust gas recirculation events, and which will provide only positive power or some low level of compression release and exhaust gas recirculation valve events, should the lost motion system fail.
An example of a lost motion system and method used to obtain retarding and exhaust gas recirculation is provided by the Gobert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,890 (Sep. 15, 1992) for a Method And A Device For Engine Braking A Four Stroke Internal Combustion Engine, assigned to AB Volvo, and incorporated herein by reference. Gobert discloses a method of conducting exhaust gas recirculation by placing the cylinder in communication with the exhaust system during the first part of the compression stroke and optionally also during the latter part of the inlet stroke. Gobert uses a lost motion system to enable and disable retarding and exhaust gas recirculation, but such system is not variable within an engine cycle.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,397 (the '397 patent), incorporated by reference herein, discloses a lost motion system and method for precise control of valve actuation to optimize valve movement for different engine operating conditions, while maintaining an acceptable limp home capability. Furthermore, the '397 patent discloses the use of a high speed lost motion system capable of varying the amount of lost motion during a valve event such that the system independently controls valve opening and closing times, while maintaining an acceptable limp home capability. Such independent control may be realized by modifying a standard cam lobe initiated valve opening event with precise amounts of lost motion, which may range between a minimum and maximum amount at different times during the valve event. In addition, the '397 patent discloses a system for defaulting to a predetermined level of positive power valve actuation (which may or may not include some exhaust gas recirculation) should control of the lost motion system be lost. The tappet of the present invention may be incorporated into the systems disclosed in the '397 patent.
Prior art systems have utilized dampening devices in conjunction with lost motion systems to control the valve seating velocity through the temporary restriction of fluid flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,813 to Molitor et al. discloses the use of a dampening device to reduce valve seating velocity. Molitor et al. reduces the rate of change of fluid flow by providing staggered free flow ports which are gradually closed off. The dampening device of Molitor et al. is directed solely to a lost motion system capable of losing all of the motion imparted by the cam to the valve. The prior art does not disclose, teach or suggest any method for controlling engine valve seating velocity in conjunction with a lost motion system with limp home capability.
Typically, valve seating velocity control is for the full range of slave piston travel. Full range valve seating control does not allow for fine control of engine valve closing since the seating velocity is controlled for the entire valve closing stroke. Therefore, it is desirable to control valve seating velocity for the limited range just prior to valve seating.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for a system and method of controlling lost motion which also provides a means for controlling the seating velocity of the engine valve.